I Remember
by litlen
Summary: Pretty much self explanatory if you've read the title! This is a prequel of sorts to 'Standing Strong' from Rogue's pov so yes it is more poetry but I promise this is the last! ROGAN


A/N :- you only get one more warning - Yet more poetry ahead!

Dedicated to coup fatal who wanted a prequel to 'Standing Strong' I dont know if thats exactly what she got but the following is what she's getting!

I have to say that no matter how either turned out I found them incredibly hard to do - I'd think up some great lines and end up pulling my hair out trying to come up with useful words to rhyme.

P.S. dont ever ask kids of any age to help cause apparently theres only one obvious word to them that rhymes with heart and you'l be pleased to know I just couldn't fit it in!

**_I Remember_**

I remember how you looked that day

How I felt at watching your display.

My heart stopped beating, knees grew weak

All from watching your physique.

Beauty and power you did portray

I couldn't tear my eyes away.

.

I remember seeing their jealous rage

As you stepped up into that cage.

A glorious sight you were to behold

So much power, so controlled.

Beauty and the beast combined

Both so effortlessly entwined.

.

I remember an internal fire

Watching you caused such desire.

Breaking from your fighting stance

You turned my way and stole a glance.

Thousands of words exchanged in silence

Love was born amongst the violence.

.

I remember you were so aware

But underneath I saw despair.

Just like me you couldn't trust

This world's hatred and disgust.

Trying to hide but I could see

That you were lost, just like me.

.

I remember how I felt alone

When your whereabouts were still unknown.

How I missed you, how much I cried

At the emptiness I felt inside.

I'd hold your tags against my heart

Try to imagine we weren't apart.

.

I remember first seeing the true extent

Of your body's torture and torment.

How I was grateful for the beast within

When your nightmares did begin.

Dormant until awoken by dreaming

Soothing me when I woke up screaming.

.

I remember how the pain would ease

How from inside you'd relieve.

You'd kiss away my angry tears

Scare away my raging fears.

Comfort for me while you weren't about

Protecting me from inside out.

.

I remember how I felt the day

You called to check that I was o.k.

You told me what I meant to you

I told you that I felt it too.

Admitting just how much we cared

Revealing all the dreams we shared.

.

I remember after your return

I had to alleviate your concern -

Yes I knew the depth to our feelings

And yes I understood all its meanings.

Forever linked, forever bound

Completeness of each other so profound.

.

I remember keeping the truth well hidden

In their eyes our love forbidden.

I was pure innocence, young and able

You were an animal, unpredictable, unstable.

It was so much easier just to pretend

That we were nothing more than friends.

.

I remember how they never saw

Beneath my looks, beneath your claws.

To them I was only ever a freak

To you I was special and unique.

It's how I felt about you too

Their judgements of us were all untrue.

.

I remember the wait was not prolonged

We needed to confirm where we belonged.

Giving in quickly to temptation

Enjoying each and every sensation.

Breaking down with all the emotion

Loving each other with such devotion.

.

I remember all the promises shared

The depth in all the vows declared.

Tears that fell as a ring was placed

Feather light kisses as we embraced.

Companions found for each broken soul

No longer lonely, finally whole.

.

I remember your need to protect only me

Ingrained within you to such a degree.

My safety first at any cost

You couldn't live if I were lost.

In the jet I would remain

So you could fight with no refrain.

.

I remember you saying you wouldn't be long

You hated leaving, said it felt wrong.

But I wasn't needed amongst the fight

So I promised you I would be alright.

Make sure you stay safe was your whispered plea

A quick kiss given as my guarantee.

.

I remember a shadow approaching fast

The flash of a sword and my fate was cast.

All so quick I didn't see

Who it was that came at me.

I thought I was safe and being alert

I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd get hurt.

.

I remember I fell heavily to the ground

How metal impaled me without a sound.

Saw far too late the deathly blade

How strange it was no sound was made.

By deaths dark gaze I'm now surrounded

Your instincts about leaving we not unfounded.

.

I remember the tenderness of each caress

The statements of love that you'd confess.

The passionate touches that made me high

The kisses that would darken my eyes.

How just being near made my heart rate increase

How together we gave our souls such peace.

.

I remember it all with so much pleasure

Every minute held moments to treasure.

The gentlest of touches that could leave us burning

Heated looks so full of yearning.

Showing each other such love and affection

Blessed to have this rare connection.

.

I remember you and the love I found

It makes me smile as darkness surrounds.

No more time, I can feel the ending

Warmth leaving, a coldness descending

As I close my eyes and let dreams begin

I promise to remember everything.

.

The end x


End file.
